Silver And Chrysanthemum
by poohxebony
Summary: Sad and meaningful poetries from the radiant beauty, and the back-stabbing snake. Love between their lines. My first poetry fic, so I hope you enjoy them. Thanks.
1. Rangiku: Can't

I wish I could make you remember,

Everything you used to feel for me, but….

I can't.

I wish I could turn back time,

So we could love the way we used to, but….

I can't.

I wish I could believe that you still love me somehow,

Like the way you used to as kids, but….

I can't.

I wish I could be with you,

Lying in your arms while crying my troubles away, but….

I can't.

I wish I could just erase your memories,

And stop these rivers falling from my eyes, but….

I can't.

I wish I could hear you call my name,

Kissing me the way you used to, but…

I can't.

I wish the pain would stop completely,

So I would never have to cry like this anymore, but….

I can't.

I wish you meant the things you said,

Every time you said those three words, but….

I just don't know anymore.

I wish I could make life end,

So I don't have to think of you anymore, but….

I can't.

I wish I could blame you,

For everything you did wrong, but….

I can't-even though I should.

But loving you is like breathing,

And I really wish to stop, but….

I can't-and you know that too.

Gin…..

* * *

**END NOTE:** Heehee, I know this sound like a boring ass and unenthusiastic poem, but please bear with me. That goes to show how much I never grew interest with poems, but I'm trying something different for a change. The poems in the next three chapters are much better, at least I hope. Now please be kind and review, thanks ;)


	2. Rangiku: The Art Of Letting Go

It's over. He's gone.

Why do we have to part while,

The love is still there?

Why do we have to suffer?

Why do we have to cry when,

Somebody bids goodbye?

Why do beginnings have an end?

Why do we have to meet,

Only to lose in the end?

There are questions left unanswered,

Words left unsaid, letters left unread,

Poems left undone, songs left unsung,

Love left unexpressed,

Promises left unfulfilled.

In a relationship,

One of the hardest things to do,

Is saying goodbye and letting go.

It is as hard as breaking a crystal,

Because you'll never know when you,

Will be able to pick up the pieces again.

More often than not, they who go,

Feel not the pain of is they who stay behind that suffer,

Because they are left,

With memories of a love,

That was meant to be,

A love that was.

At the beginning and at the end,

Of a relationship,

We are embarrassed to find ourselves alone.

Unfair as it may seem,

But that's the way love goes.

That's the drama, the bittersweet,

And the risk of falling in love.

After all, nothing is constant but change.

Everything will eventually come to its end,

Without us knowing when,

Without us knowing how,

Without us even knowing why.

And we must forget not because we want to,

But because we have to.

In letting go, sorrows come,

Not as a single spy but in battalion.

It seems that everywhere you go,

Everything you do,

Every song you hear,

Every turn of your head,

Every move of your body,

Every beat of your heart,

Every blink of your eye and every breath You take always reminds me of him.

It's like a stab of a knife,

A torture in the night.

Funny how the whole world,

Becomes depopulated,

When only one person is missing.

Just imagine,

There are billion people on earth,

And yet it seems you feel lonely,

And empty without the other.

I don't know if it's worth calling an art,

But letting go entails,

Special skills sparkled,

With a considerable space and time.

Time heals all wounds but it takes,

A little push on our part.

Acceptance plays a part.

Not all love stories end with,

"...And they live happily ever after."

Sometimes we have to part because of Circumstances beyond our control,

We have to suffer if it would Mean happiness for others,

We have to cry to Temporarily let go of the pains.

Every beginning has its end Like every dawn has its dusk,

It's something we can't control, Something we had to live up.

It's over. He's gone.

But life has to go on.

Goodbye doesn't always mean forever,

There will always be a place and time,

Where questions will be answered,

Words will be spoken,

Letters will be read,

Poems will be recited in the night,

Songs will be sung in harmony,

Love will be expressed in solitude,

And Promises will be fulfilled.

Somewhere. Somehow. Someday…..


	3. Gin: These Odd Feelings

What started as a game,

I knew I could win,

Beyond my shallow reality,

You let me in.

I might have denied the lies,

I might have cried away the truth,

So busy, with myself,

But I couldn't stop thinking about you.

So confused in my head,

I spend my days just rolling in around in my bed,

I couldn't move last night,

No strength was in my heart,

No strength in sight.

The thought of you not here,

Left my heart feeling so lonely, and bare,

I wish we never touched,

I wish we never hugged,

I wish we never loved.

Why did you have to show me these emotions?

I'm dying slowly inside, in slow motion,

What use to be funny,

Now all I can think about is my honey,

My life walking through this world with solemn….

Yet, I still can't figure out why I feel so alone?


	4. Gin: What Can I Do, What Can I Say?

What can I do, what can I say,

For us to get back in that special way?

I loved you from the start,

But I screwed up big,

And now I broke your heart,

Like a shameless back-stabbing pig.

When I secretly came to visit you one day,

With that new and different guy (Hisagi),

It hurt me so bad and tore me apart,

I almost did wanted to cry.

All I want is for us to be 'one'

But I know that won't happen because your trust is gone,

When I first met you,

I knew it was true,

It was like my life had just started,

Because of you.

I made a huge mistake,

That I'll have to live with my whole life,

But I'm not giving up hope for the future,

To win your heart again-

Maybe even make you my wife.

Alas, my final thoughts are coming to an end,

I hope you believe me,

For I need you more than just a friend.

And always remember I DO love you.

I'm sorry….Rangiku.


End file.
